Schneeballzauber
by Alexielxsama
Summary: Mein Adventskalenderbeitrag für das Rudel  :D eine kleine Schneeballschlacht mit Prof. Snape... oder so ähnlich


Hiho alle! =)

Das hier ist mein Adventskalenderbeitrag fürs Rudel ^.^

Meine Zahl war die 11 =D Sorry, hatte viel um die Ohren.

Übrigens sind wieder sehr tollige Geschichten dabei! ^^ (Weiß nicht ob ich den Link einfach Posten darf, also lass ich es erst mal.)

Lehnt euch zurück und habt Spass =)

Schneeballzauber

Genervt stöhnte Hermione auf.  
„Jungs, ihr seid so kindisch!"  
Sie setzte sich auf eine Bank und schlug ihr neuestes Buch auf.  
„Und du bist viel zu erwachsen!", rief Ron, streckte ihr die Zunge heraus und bewarf Seamus mit einem Schneeball.  
Im Nu war eine hektische Schneeballschlacht ausgebrochen. Einige knieten sich im Kugelhagel hin und machten sich einen Vorrat an Schneebällen, andere formten einfach schnell Kugeln und warfen sie wahllos um sich herum.

Hermione linste über den Buchrand.  
Gerade wurde Ron von einer Schneeballsalve zu Boden gerissen.  
Sofort begann sie laut zu lachen.  
„Sie hat gelacht!", rief Harry und sofort rasten zehn oder mehr Schneebälle auf sie zu.  
Sie fiel quietschend rückwärts von der Bank hinunter.  
Die kalte weiße Masse fraß sich sofort eiskalt durch ihre Kleidung.  
„Oh, na wartet!", rief sie und nahm sich eine große Hand voll Schnee.  
Sie stürmte auf Harry zu und seifte ihm das Gesicht mit dem Schnee ein. Lachend warf nun auch sie sich zu Boden und begann Kugeln zu formen, stürmte wie eine eisige Amazone in die Schlacht.  
Lachend fielen Schüler zu Boden, warfen mit dem Schnee um sich herum.  
Hermione formte eine Kugel, wollte sie in Harrys Richtung werfen doch plötzlich -

BATSCH!  
Eine gespenstische Stille legte sich über den Schulhof.  
Niemand hatte die ganz in schwarz gekleidete Person bemerkt, die zielstrebig auf sie zugeeilt war, und nun wie angewurzelt neben dem vor Panik blau anlaufendem Harry verharrte.  
Der Schneefladen rutschte langsam von Professor Snapes Gesicht hinunter.

Hermiones Herz rutschte ihr in die Hose.

Da fing Professor Snape an zu lachen, hockte sich hin und griff beherzt in den Schnee. Er formte eine Kugel und beteiligte sich lachend an der Schneeballschlacht.  
Sie warfen sich in den Schnee, pickten sich einen Schüler aus, Neville, und seiften ihn ein. Sie tollten lachend und Schneebälle schmeißend über den Schulhof, wärmten sich am Abend mit einer Tasse heißer Schokolade am Kamin und spielten nacheinander mit Snape Zauberschach, lachten über Witze, die er ihnen erzählte...

Nun, das wäre zumindest Hermiones Meinung nach toll gewesen.  
Tatsächlich aber, wischte er sich langsam die weiße matschige Pampe aus dem Gesicht, warf sie zu Boden, holte tief Luft und…-

+++ diese Textzeilen sind von Professor Snape persönlich zensiert worden, schließlich will er seinen Job noch einige Jahre behalten. Und denkt bloß nicht, dass euch die Schüler, die diese Schimpftirade miterlebt haben, Auskunft geben über Professor Snapes genauen Worte. Schließlich wollen sie nicht, dass ihnen das widerfährt, was er ihnen angedroht hat. +++

Wie aufgeschreckte Hühner liefen sie alle an ihm vorbei ins Schulgebäude.  
Hermione holte schnell ihr Buch von der Bank und lief ihren Klassenkameraden hinterher ins Schloss.  
Als sie an Snape vorbei lief, hielt er sie kurz an ihrer Robe zurück.  
„Ich bin enttäuscht von Ihnen, Miss Granger. Gerade Sie sollten wissen, das ballistische Experimente mit kristallinem H2O auf dem Areal der pädagogischen Institution striktester Prohibition unterliegen."*

Ja... eigentlich wusste sie das.

(*Das Werfen von Schneebällen auf dem Schulhof ist verboten.)

Hier die Reviews die ich bei darauf bekommen habe und meine Antworten =) (Habe leider keinen -Account.)

attack09 am 11.12.2010 - 18:25 zu Kapitel 11

Whoa, das war - so kurz wie es war - so genial. Dieses Ding mit Snape, bei dem man sich erst die Augen reibt und denkt: HÄ? Und doch schon grinsend weiter liest, weil man irgendwie weiß, dass es nicht sein kann. Besonders cool der zensierte Teil und über die wissenschaftliche Ausdrucksweise unseres Tränkemeisters wundert man sich dann ohnehin nicht mehr. Gelungen, absolut!

+++Danke Atty =) dann habe ich wohl genau den Effekt erzielt, den ich mir erwünscht habe xD HAHA! Als ob Snape bei der Schneeballschlacht mitmachen würde! ^.^+++

Zuckerdrache am 11.12.2010 - 18:28 zu Kapitel 11

Oh Klasse - besonders der letzte Satz ist genial. Obwohl man sich Severus ja mal gerne als Teilnehmer einer Schneeballschlacht wünschen würde - die am Ende definierte Aussage über das Werfen von Schneebällen auf dem Hogwartsgelände, das ist Snape pur. Hab sehr gelacht...  
LG Zuckerdrache

+++ Danke Zuckerdrache =D aber um Snape zu einer Schneeballschlacht zu bekommen müsste man ihm wohl vieeeeeele Drogen verabreichen ^.^ Musste auch dauern darüber lachen wegen dem Spruch XD der stand als ich in der 8ten Klasse war auf meinem Radiergummi xD+++

FunnyMoments am 11.12.2010 - 19:40 zu Kapitel 11

Ich kann mir Severus mit einem netten Schneeball im Gesicht echt gut vorstellen. *lach*  
Danke!  
GLG  
Funny

+++ Können wir das uns nicht alle? ^O^ hihi! Danke für das Review Funny! =)+++

DasWindspiel am 11.12.2010 - 21:04 zu Kapitel 11

GENIAL!  
Wirklich, das war richtig, richtig witzig, mal eine ganz andere Art der Weihnachtsstimmung und besonders die Zensur von Professor Snape war mein persönliches Highlight :)  
Cool!  
LG Wispi

+++Danke Wispi =) +++

NickTessFan am 11.12.2010 - 21:37 zu Kapitel 11

Grins..."...ballistische Experimente mit kristallinem H2O..."...ich bin fast  
zusammengebrochen als ich diesen Satz gelesen hatte, unglaublich...  
Bei dem kursiv geschriebenen Stück hab ich dagegen erstmal an einen  
Traum gedacht. Super gelungen...

GVLG NTF

+++^.^ mit dem Traum warst du schon nahe dran... ein Tagtraum *.* … xD aber leider nur Wunschdenken ^^ Danke für den Review!+++

Ballin am 11.12.2010 - 23:35 zu Kapitel 11

Boah, wirklich gelungen. Der Aufbau und die Schreibweise ergänzen sich mit der originellen Geschichte. Wirklich gelungen!

+++Schankedön =D+++

-Black-Cat- am 12.12.2010 - 10:35 zu Kapitel 11

*im Kreis grinst*

Eine rundum gelungene und witzige Geschichte, und ganz besonders beim letzten Satz musste ich laut lachen. Genial! :-D

LG,

die Biene

+++Danke Cat ^o^ hab selber sehr laut gelacht während ich geschrieben habe Oo alle gucken immer so komisch wenn ich schreibe...XD+++


End file.
